


No es una cita (pero lo es)

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Getting Together, M/M, Movie Night, Todo el fic es gracias a Furudate, Yaku POV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: —¿Al cine?—Sí. Hay una película de terror que estrena esta semana. ¿No quieres venir?Kuroo sólo lo está invitando al cine, como amigos. Una propuesta totalmente inocente y cotidiana ¿Qué podría salir mal? Morisuke tiene mucho que decir al respecto.





	No es una cita (pero lo es)

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo una temporada de sequía terrible, entre el trabajo y la universidad me queda poco tiempo para aterrizar todas las ideas que siempre me dan vuelta en la cabeza. Este fic ni siquiera estaba planeado pero [me topé con esta imagen](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C-0pATSUQAA9CDk.jpg) y era un escenario tan perfecto para una historia que no pude resistir la tentación. Más base canon para kuroyaku, ya se están tardando todos en shippear la pareja. 
> 
> No tiene ningún spoiler del anime o manga, excepto tal vez las apariciones de Daishou y Mika (temporada cuatro ven ya)

—¿Al cine?

—Sí. Hay una película de terror que estrena esta semana. ¿No quieres venir?

Su primer instinto es arrugar las cejas y mirar a Kuroo como si acabara de hacerle una pregunta del último examen de química orgánica. Morisuke jura que su amigo en cualquier momento va a echarse a reír ahí en medio de los pasillos de la escuela. Pero a pesar que se queda esperando, sus presentimientos no se cumplen.

En lugar de ello, Kuroo se queda de brazos cruzados, parado justo frente a él. Es uno de esos típicos momentos en que Morisuke es doblemente consciente que le saca bastantes centímetros. Se siente diminuto; pero como eso nunca lo ha detenido, echa sus hombros hacia atrás y lo mira fijamente. No hay nada en el lenguaje corporal de Kuroo que le diga que no va en serio.

Así que, a pesar que hay un mínimo riesgo de que esto se trate de una broma, acaba por asentir.

—Bueno, supongo que está bien. ¿Cuándo quieres ir?

El cambio en la expresión de Kuroo es sutil. Quizás demasiado sutil, pero Morisuke está lo bastante cerca para notar cómo curva los labios, un inicio de sonrisa que no tiene nada que ver con el gesto malicioso que casi siempre lleva encima.

—¿Qué tal el sábado después de la práctica?— la sugerencia suena tan libre de dobles intenciones que Morisuke apenas y lo piensa cuando vuelve a asentir con la cabeza.

Esta vez Kuroo sí sonríe, echándose ambos brazos atrás del cuello.

—Tenemos un trato— le suena tan natural entonces, que Morisuke no se da cuenta hasta varios minutos más tarde, cuando están en clase, que se olvidó de preguntarle si acaso había invitado también a Kai, a alguien más de clase, o si acaso irían los dos solos.

Mientras copia del tablero las bases para una tarea de inglés, Morisuke decide zanjar el tema consigo mismo y concluye que seguro Kai está invitado también. No es raro que tengan ese tipo de planes los tres juntos, Kuroo incluso lo llama ‘ _cosas de senpais_ ’ cuando Yamamoto o Lev cuestionan por qué ellos no están invitados.

 

**

 

No piensa en ello hasta tres días más tarde, cuando está terminando el entrenamiento y escucha sin querer a Yamamoto suspirar sobre una actriz de cine. Morisuke no está prestando realmente atención, pues está ocupado quitándose el sudor del rostro, pero Yamamoto dice como tres veces que está “enamorado” y remarca otras tantas veces más que es su “fan número uno”. Le resulta gracioso, pues aunque esté de espaldas a su kouhai, puede imaginarse perfectamente la expresión embobada de su rostro.

—¿Ella no es la que actúa en esa cinta de terror? ¿La de fantasmas?

—¡Sí! ¡Estrenó ayer! No podré ir hasta mañana porque tengo una comida en casa de la abuela. Intenté inventar una excusa, pero mamá me pilló al tiro y si no voy seguro estaré castigado hasta nuevo aviso. Así que tendré que sacrificarme y esperar. ¡Es una completa tortura!— Yamamoto suena genuinamente afectado. Morisuke no puede evitar sentir verdadera pena por él.

—Pues yo no sé si vaya, quizás la otra semana. A diferencia de otros, sí me ocupo de mis deberes— en cualquier otro momento aquel comentario de Kai le habría arrancado una carcajada. Pero ahora está más ocupado del contenido de fondo que hay en esa respuesta, que en la forma en que su amigo deja en evidencia a Yamamoto.

Morisuke se voltea, la toalla todavía colgando de su hombro derecho. Su mirada debe de decirlo todo porque Kai abre mucho los ojos y une sus cejas, un gesto claro de confusión.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿No vienes al cine, entonces?

—¿Al cine?— Kai es una de las pocas personas que conoce que es genuino y transparente. Es el tipo de persona que se guarda sus comentarios, pero que es incapaz de mentir. Por eso, Morisuke es capaz de leer en su rostro que no está metiéndose con él. Kai de verdad no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que está hablando.

Morisuke siente un cosquilleo incómodo en la garganta, sus mejillas encendiéndose y dejándolo en evidencia no sólo frente a Kai, sino también frente a Yamamoto.

—¿Con quién vas a ir al cine, Yaku-san?

Siente una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda cuando escucha la voz de Lev. Ladea el rostro y lo ve allí en el umbral de la puerta, ya cambiado con pantalones largos y la chaqueta roja. Parece interesado de verdad y parpadea incesantemente, esperando su respuesta. Morisuke no entiende de dónde demonios salió y maldice que sea tan alto como una torre de control que se entera absolutamente de todo.

—Kuroo y yo quedamos de ir. Esa película que decía Yamamoto…— la aparición de Lev es tan repentina y la pregunta tan directa que no tiene más remedio que contestar con la verdad.

Lo cierto es que no se siente especialmente expuesto mientras lo dice, excepto por las cejas enarcadas de Kai. No está seguro si lo cuestiona en silencio por no haber sido invitado o si por el contrario le resulta hilarante la situación. Tampoco puede meditar demasiado al respecto porque Yamamoto empieza a quejarse y maldecir su suerte. Morisuke le sigue la corriente, prometiéndole que no le contará nada de la película hasta que él la vea al día siguiente.

Así es mucho más fácil convencerse a sí mismo que no pasa nada.

Ir al cine con Kuroo no tiene nada de particular. Es sólo una película con el necio de Kuroo.

 

**

 

Se topa con Kuroo a la salida del gimnasio. A pesar de todos sus intentos de autoconvencerse, está tentado a preguntarle si son los únicos que van al cine esa tarde. Quizás la silenciosa presencia de Kenma es lo que frena todos sus impulsos. Si se pone a pensarlo es un poco ridículo porque el muchacho ni siquiera está mirando a ninguno de los dos. Está inmerso en la pantalla de su teléfono y, a juzgar por la música que escucha, debe tratarse de algún juego. Su última obsesión.

Por eso se atreve a fijarse en Kuroo, sabiendo que no puede eludirlo por más tiempo. Éste parece relajado, el bolso deportivo le cuelga descuidadamente de su hombro izquierdo y a juzgar por su expresión parece contento de verlo.

—¿Nos encontramos en el metro?— de nuevo no hay ni un solo ápice de segundas intenciones en su pregunta. Es una duda legítima y Morisuke otra vez se queda atrapado en una conversación absolutamente cotidiana, así que deja sus dudas para otro momento.

—¿En Toshimaen?— es la parada más cercana al cine. Sólo son un par de cuadras a pie y es un camino que ha recorrido decenas de veces. La última vez que fue allí también fue acompañando a Kuroo, aunque en esa ocasión se encontraban también Kai y varios de sus compañeros de clase. Era una cinta de acción que habían escogido por unanimidad y Morisuke lo recuerda especialmente porque la fila de atrás estaba poblada por mocosos alborotadores que no lo dejaron disfrutar de la cinta. Salió de allí completamente amargado y con Kuroo riéndose de él.

—¿A las siete?— una respuesta tras otra, Morisuke se deja arrastrar por lo rutinario de la conversación. Responde a Kuroo con un asentimiento, aferrándose un poco a la correa del bolso. Aprieta la tela entre sus dedos, un gesto simple que le brinda una falsa sensación de control.

—Me parece bien.

—Bien, entonces allí nos vemos. Y no llegues tarde, Yakkun, recuerda que debes ser un senpai ejemplar— antes que pueda impedirlo, Kuroo le da un toquecito en el hombro. A Morisuke le toma un instante darse cuenta que eso es un gesto de despedida, al siguiente parpadeo Kuroo ya está bajando el escalón del gimnasio. Alcanza a escuchar el tenue susurro de Kenma despidiéndose, pero Morisuke tiene la vista fija en Kuroo. Su alta silueta alejándose por el pasillo, el bolso deportivo balanceándose a un lado de su cuerpo.

No sabe bien cómo consigue avanzar él mismo un par de pasos fuera del gimnasio, mientras ignora aquel incesante cosquilleo en su pecho.

 

**

 

Morisuke se siente avergonzado de sí mismo por haberse tomado más de diez minutos en alistarse. Para su suerte, ninguno de sus padres estaba en casa, así que ninguno pudo contar cuánto tiempo se demoró en el baño. Pero sigue pensando en eso cuando va apretujado en el metro, poniéndose casi de puntitas para poder ver el nombre de las estaciones en la pantalla.

Como todavía faltan dos estaciones más, Morisuke tiene tiempo de sobra para seguir atormentándose por su apariencia. Se dice a sí mismo que lleva ropa informal, y que aquella chaqueta crema es práctica para el frío del cine y nada más. Realmente no está intentando llamar la atención ni parecer demasiado arreglado.

Es una vestimenta que usaría en cualquier otro momento. ¿Por qué entonces le tomó tanto tiempo decidirse?

La multitud del metro no le permite seguir atormentándose, pues cuando las puertas de la estación de Toshimaen se abren, tiene que ser rápido para no ser empujado por la gente que entra al vagón.

Cuando por fin vuelve a la superficie, se fija en su reloj y comprueba que faltan casi quince minutos para las siete. Sonríe satisfecho, sintiéndose empoderado al ser el primero en llegar.

Lo que puede parecer una ventaja al principio, rápidamente se vuelve en su contra porque los minutos pasan y la ansiedad aumenta. Siente un nudo en la garganta, porque faltan seis minutos para que den las siete y Kuroo no aparece. Morisuke sabe que la ansiedad que está revolviendo una y otra vez su estómago no tiene razón de ser. En el fondo sabe que Kuroo no es el tipo de persona que dejaría plantado a nadie, mucho menos a un amigo.

Sin embargo, su nerviosismo no parece actuar bajo ninguna pizca de raciocinio.

Justo como en un guión de cine, Kuroo aparece exactamente a las siete en punto. Morisuke tiene en la punta de la lengua una frase para meterse con él, pero cuando se fija más detenidamente casi tiene que tragarse sus palabras. No está seguro de qué es exactamente, si es la chaqueta negra o la tela de la camisa que lleva por debajo. Pero hay algo que sugiere formalidad y que a Morisuke le roba el aliento.

Estar todos los días cerca de Kuroo, aguantando sus comentarios sarcásticos en clase y sus tonterías durante los entrenamientos, le juega una mala pasada. Aguantar las payasadas de Kuroo a un ritmo cotidiano no lo prepara para esto y es muy injusto. A veces olvida que ese idiota que hace las veces de capitán de Nekoma no sólo tiene encanto natural, sino que es guapo.

Objetivamente guapo. Ha visto a chicas de su clase hacer la risa tonta cada vez que Kuroo va hasta al frente para resolver algún problema en el tablero.

Es la primera vez que Morisuke se permite caer también en la trampa de sus encantos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirando la hora, Yakkun?— dice con una sonrisa, llevándose una mano al cuello y mirándolo con expresión arrepentida— puede que me haya retrasado sin querer, Bokuto me llamó porque quería preguntarme si íbamos a practicar juntos mañana. Ya sabes que no se puede hablar sólo cinco minutos con él.

Aunque hace una mueca de desagrado, lo cierto es que tiene que darle la razón a Kuroo. Por eso no toma las llamadas de Bokuto a menos que se trate de una emergencia de niveles estratosféricos. Eso no impide que el capitán de Fukurodani se la pase mandándole chats con videos graciosos que encuentra en internet.

—Es muy fácil eso de usar a Bokuto como excusa— aunque hace un esfuerzo porque suene como un reproche, le es imposible mantener la expresión neutra. Para el final de la frase ya está sonriendo y Kuroo se acerca un par de pasos más, rompiendo su espacio personal y ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

—Ya sé, pero siempre funciona— Kuroo se encoge de hombros y cuando alza el brazo en dirección a él, Morisuke tiene la absurda idea que acabará dándole un toque en el hombro para molestarlo. Pero en lugar de eso señala el otro lado de la calle, provocando que él se gire sobre sus talones— ¿Vamos?

Una vez más se siente atrapado en un paso cotidiano, un escenario que no parece en lo absoluto intimidante. Y, sin embargo, traga grueso antes de asentir y encaminarse junto a Kuroo al cruce de la calle.

 

**

 

Como es de esperarse, el cine está repleto. Al parecer Yamamoto no es el único que quiere estar en primera fila para ver esa película. Por suerte, Kuroo le comenta que ya tiene los boletos con antelación, así que lo único que tienen que hacer es comprar algo de comer.

Aunque resulta muy difícil concentrarse con todo el murmullo de la gente a su alrededor, Morisuke no deja de prestar atención a las palabras de Kuroo. Cuando le dice que tiene los boletos de antemano no puede más que sorprenderse. La larga fila para la cafetería no sólo le da tiempo para pensar, sino para que el cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo no haga más que aumentar.

—¿Entonces cuánto te debo?

—¿Qué?

—Cuánto te debo. Por los boletos. Pensé que íbamos a comprarlos al llegar— dice convencido de sus palabras. Kuroo lo mira en silencio por un instante, hay algo indescifrable en sus pupilas pero Morisuke se obliga a sí mismo a mantenerle la mirada. Tiene la ridícula sensación que si retira la vista de Kuroo en este mismo momento, perderá aquel duelo silencioso. Y ni siquiera está luchando realmente con Kuroo, sino consigo mismo.

Esta vez Kuroo sí le da un toquecito en la espalda. Es apenas la punta de sus dedos, pero consigue que flaqueen sus rodillas. Por suerte, Morisuke sigue teniendo un buen sentido del equilibrio y sólo así evita una tragedia.

—No digas tonterías, Yakkun. No me debes nada. Fue mi idea ¿recuerdas? Yo invito.

Lo peor de todo es que no tiene cómo responderle porque Kuroo sonríe con todos los dientes. Luce tan radiante que Morisuke incluso le perdona que use aquel apodo que a él le sigue resultando tan infantil. Es la primera vez que permite que la idea se asiente en su cabeza, con todas sus implicaciones.

Quizás esto sí es una cita.

Casi le atemoriza pensar en ello, porque en el fondo cree que es ridículo siquiera pensarlo. Kuroo es su amigo, se conocen desde hace tres años y conviven prácticamente a diario entre la escuela y las prácticas con el equipo. La sola idea que entre ambos exista algo más que una amistad le provoca mareos.

Y sin embargo ahí están, esperando por su turno en la cafetería del cine, con sus cuerpos peligrosamente cerca. Morisuke no hace otra cosa más que balancearse sobre sus talones, demasiado nervioso e incapaz de contenerse en su propio espacio.

Técnicamente no es una cita, porque Kuroo no ha insinuado siquiera que estén ahí para algo más que ver una cinta de terror. No es una cita, pero el problema es que tiene todos los elementos para que lo sea.

Morisuke teme que la única opción que le quede sea comprar el tarro más grande de palomitas y ahogarse en él hasta que lleguen a los créditos finales.

 

**

 

Cuando Morisuke sugiere pagar el total de la cafetería, Kuroo no pone mucha resistencia. Se siente aliviado cuando le entrega los yenes al dependiente, pero cuando Kuroo se ofrece a cargar con el bote de las palomitas y las bebidas, arruga la nariz por puro instinto. No tiene cómo quejarse porque Kuroo balancea perfectamente todo en la bandeja y además le da tiempo para regalarle una sonrisa desafiante.

—¿Qué? Con esta altura la única solución es tener buen equilibrio.

Aquella frase es todo lo que necesita para que Kuroo deje de parecerle tan guapo con esa chaqueta. Lo que quiere es empujarlo por su comentario tan estúpido. Pero en lugar de ello guarda las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se encoge de hombros, tratando de conservar la dignidad. Siguen en el cine, rodeados de personas, y poner a Kuroo en evidencia sólo es divertido cuando está Nekoma a su alrededor para verlo.

—Tienes mucha suerte que estés con eso encima y no pueda golpearte— confiesa con la mejor de sus sonrisas, caminando a la par de Kuroo. No lo está mirando pero escucha su risa, que le provoca otro cosquilleo en el estómago.

—Tan encantador como siempre.

No son sus palabras, sino la manera en que Kuroo lo dice. Su voz suave, como si la frase fuera trascendente. Morisuke tiene la absurda certeza que Kuroo está hablando completamente en serio. Agradece tener ambas manos a salvo en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, porque teme hacer cualquier movimiento involuntario de todos los nervios que lleva encima.

Separa los labios, pues sabe que no hay mejor momento para preguntar que éste. Si tiene que hacerlo, será ahora.

_“¿Kuroo, esto es una cita?”_

La pregunta ni siquiera suena ridícula en su cabeza, es una duda que tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

—Kuroo…

—¿Ese no es…?— todas sus intenciones se evaporan cuando se da cuenta que Kuroo no está prestándole toda su atención. De hecho, parece más concentrado en la fila que está frente a ellos. Morisuke se anota mentalmente no volver a venir en un día de estreno, porque apenas nota diferencia entre esto y el vagón del metro a tope.

—¿Qué pasa?— hace un esfuerzo por encontrar el punto que Kuroo está mirando. Pero resulta inútil, lo único que tiene frente a sí es una avalancha de espaldas y cabezas, todas las siluetas le resultan iguales. Este es otro de los momentos en que odia su estatura, porque si Kuroo está mirando por encima de todas esas cabezas, Morisuke no va a saber nunca de qué se trata.

—No es nada. Me pareció ver a alguien, pero supongo que me equivoqué.

—¿Acaso temes que Bokuto te haya perseguido hasta aquí?— no pierde la oportunidad de contraatacar. Se muerde el labio inferior, conteniendo una carcajada y mira a Kuroo con expresión maliciosa. Él lo mira con la boca entreabierta, el rostro desencajado y casi herido por su comentario. Morisuke hace doble esfuerzo por no romper en carcajadas.

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor no digas su nombre tantas veces o aparecerá de verdad— le comenta con una mueca. Parece tan afectado que Morisuke se ríe, arqueando su cuerpo hacia adelante, relajándose por un instante. La tensión de su cuerpo se libera, incluso cuando su mirada se encuentra otra vez con la de Kuroo y nota que está sonriéndole abiertamente. Un gesto genuino que flaquea sus rodillas y enciende sus mejillas, la pregunta de nuevo revoloteando en su cabeza.

Sí parece una cita.

 

**

 

Ya está convencido que es una cita para el momento en que finalmente toman asiento. Morisuke ni siquiera sabe cómo acomodarse en la butaca, pero Kuroo parece relajado. Tiene el bote de palomitas entre las piernas y se las va comiendo a puñados, mientras el resto de la gente a su alrededor va acomodándose en sus asientos. Como es de esperarse, la sala está a reventar y no le extrañaría que fuera uno de esos casos en que se revendieron boletos.

Pero nada de eso parece perturbar la tranquilidad de Kuroo, él no sabe cómo lo consigue. Morisuke tiene las manos juntas, juega con sus dedos y siente que se asfixia pero no es por la gente a su alrededor sino porque está en compañía de Kuroo. En un cine. Para ver una película juntos. Kuroo pagó los boletos. Todos los elementos para una cita.

Se siente estúpido por no ser capaz de preguntarle directamente. Es una duda legítima, pero teme del ínfimo margen de error que hay. Si está equivocado Kuroo no dejará de molestarlo hasta que se gradúen y para eso faltan algunos meses.

—Si sigues comiendo así te acabarás todo antes que comience la película— por supuesto que en lugar de preguntar aquello que tanto lo atormenta, sólo se queja. Pero es que le parece el colmo que mientras él esté aquí atacando sus propios pensamientos, Kuroo esté tan tranquilo devorando las palomitas, como si nada pasara.

La respuesta de Kuroo no se hace esperar, en un rápido movimiento, deja caer el bote de palomitas sobre su regazo. Morisuke parpadea, procesando lo que está sucediendo y cuando ladea el rostro hacia Kuroo, su sonrisa tan tranquila sólo alimenta más sus dudas.

—Bien, administra tú las palomitas. Pero asegúrate de dejar algo para mí, ya sabes cómo es mi metabolismo.

Morisuke enfoca la vista en las palomitas que descansan en su regazo. Sostiene el bote con ambas manos, por instinto obedeciendo las palabras de Kuroo. Al cabo de un instante toma un puñado en su mano derecha y las prueba por primera vez. Están llenas de mantequilla y sal, justo como le gustan a Kuroo.

Mientras pasan los anuncios, mira de reojo a Kuroo, quien luce tan tranquilo como en sus clases favoritas. Tiene su bebida en la mano y parece muy atento a todo lo que pasa en la pantalla, a tal punto que Morisuke se siente culpable porque él ni siquiera está prestando verdadera atención a nada que no sea él.

La única parte racional de su cabeza, se aferra a la idea que esto no es una cita porque si lo fuera Kuroo no luciría de ese modo. Tan despreocupado. Ni siquiera parece afectado o nervioso por su cercanía. Además, si realmente fuera una cita, Kuroo no lo habría invitado justo a esta película que está atestada de gente.

Al menos, eso es lo que se supone que haces en las citas. Buscas la manera de estar en un sitio apartado con tu pareja, para tener algo de intimidad. No es que Morisuke sea un experto en las citas, cuando estaba en tercero de secundaria invitó a salir a una chica de su clase, le compró una caja de chocolates y pasaron una tarde amena en el parque. Quizás habrían avanzado a algo más que darse besos bajo un árbol de cerezo si al entrar a preparatoria no hubiesen ido a escuelas diferentes.

Tal vez ahora estaría aquí con ella en el estreno de esta película. Se ocuparía de tomarla de la mano en lugar de hundirse en su asiento cada vez que Kuroo extiende su mano para tomar otro puñado de palomitas.

—Pues de nada sirve que yo tenga las palomitas si vas a seguir tragando así…— la queja brota de sus labios por instinto, su ceño fruncido al instante. En la penumbra de la sala distingue la sonrisa burlona de Kuroo. La reconocería donde fuera.

—Mejor come rápido tú también o se acabará pronto— es la respuesta desafiante y cargada de burla. Morisuke tiene ganas de tirarle algo en la cabeza pero están rodeados de gente y no planea que los echen de ahí sin haber comenzado la película siquiera.

 

**

 

A mitad de la cinta recuerda por qué las de terror no son de sus favoritas. Eso de pegarse sustos de muerte cada cinco minutos y que la música invada tus oídos a tal punto que sólo sientas estrés en todo tu cuerpo deja de ser divertido después de la primera media hora.

Morisuke pega un brinco en su asiento, hundiéndose lo más que puede luego que la protagonista cayó a una fosa gracias al fantasma de turno. Al menos lo hace sentir un poquito mejor que Kuroo parezca igual de aterrado que él. Tiene la pajita de su bebida entre los dientes y, por lo que alcanza a ver en la penumbra, parece bastante destruida.

—La próxima vez no tiene que ser una cinta de terror— susurra, tan ocupado acomodándose en su asiento que después cae en cuenta de lo que ha dicho. La frase sale tan natural de sus labios que ni siquiera parece fuera de lugar. Habla de la próxima vez como si fuera un hecho, pero no tiene tiempo para arrepentirse porque el próximo susto lo pilla desprevenido y salta de nuevo en su asiento.

Cierra los ojos por unos segundos, un intento inútil por disminuir su ansiedad. Cuando los abre de nuevo, comprueba con asombro que aquel tirón en su brazo no es otra cosa que la mano de Kuroo aferrándose a él con fuerza.

Escucha más gritos y música dramática provenientes de la pantalla, pero sus ojos no se despegan de la mano de Kuroo apretando su brazo izquierdo. Morisuke está tentado a colocar su mano libre allí, empieza a preguntarse qué pasaría si propicia un contacto así. Pero de nuevo escucha gritos en la pantalla y esta vez alza la vista justo para ver cómo el fantasma encierra a la hermana de la protagonista en lo que parece ser una catacumba llena de serpientes. Por instinto se encoge en su asiento, ladeando el rostro para no ver cómo la chica muere irremediablemente.

La mano de Kuroo sigue aferrada a su brazo, ambos hechos un ovillo en sus respectivos asientos.

—Está bien, la próxima vez será una película infantil, creo que podemos con una de esas— escucha a Kuroo desde su asiento. Le parece que está sonriendo pero a Morisuke le importa más el tono tan rotundo con el que habla, como si estuviera sellando una especie de promesa.

Una vez más, aquella parte no racional de su cabeza le plantea que esto sí es una cita. Que incluso, ya están planeando una segunda a pesar que todavía no acaba la primera.

—Aunque ahora entiendo por qué no querías que viniera nadie más. Seguro no querías que te vieran llorando en medio de la película— es la frase más medida de todas, desde que entraron al cine. La reacción de Kuroo es automática, ladear el rostro hacia él con una sonrisa.

—Te estoy dando material para extorsionarme a futuro. Pero yo sé que no me harías eso, Yakkun— le responde con un tono tan infantil que Morisuke agradece que no estén las luces encendidas, porque reconoce aquel burbujeo en sus mejillas. Debe lucir ridículo, pero Kuroo sigue mirando la pantalla como si tal cosa.

—Tal vez con Kai no funcione, pero quizás Bokuto me pague unos cuantos yenes por esto— susurra, una sonrisa también en sus labios.

—Eso no cuenta, Bokuto se puso a llorar como un bebé gracias a una película que vimos en su casa, no tiene autoridad moral para burlarse de mí— masculla con claro fastidio, hasta el punto que Morisuke tiene que llevarse la mano libre a los labios para no estallar en carcajadas y dañar la experiencia del resto de los presentes.

La mano de Kuroo sigue ahí, aferrada a su brazo a pesar que ninguna de las siguientes escenas les provoquen ningún susto de muerte.

Definitivamente, pinta como una verdadera cita.

 

**

 

Contra todo pronóstico, cuando salen del cine les queda algo en el bote de palomitas. Quizás porque estuvieron demasiado ocupados saltando en sus asientos para comer. Se quedan mirando el bote medio vacío y antes que Morisuke pueda sugerir algo, Kuroo decide por ambos al tomarlo con una mano y le hace una seña para que se ponga de pie.

Aunque no lo dice en voz alta, sigue sintiéndose ligeramente intimidado por la cantidad de gente en la sala. Ahora que están las luces encendidas puede darse cuenta de la larga fila para salir de la sala. Está calculando los minutos que les tomará salir de ahí cuando el bote de palomitas regresa a su campo de visión. Es Kuroo inclinado hacia él quien se las está ofreciendo. Cuando lo mira, por supuesto que tiene un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres?

Pone los ojos en blanco y se calla las ganas de decirle que tiene pésimos modales. En su lugar le hace caso y toma un puñado de palomitas, llevándoselas a la boca de una en una. A sus espaldas escucha la risita de Kuroo pero ya está llegando cerca a las escaleras y sigue habiendo mucha gente a su alrededor, así que no le presta mucha atención.

Cuando salen al pasillo, el cine sigue igual de lleno con la gente que está esperando por la siguiente tanda. Kuroo sigue caminando muy cerca de él, con el bote de palomitas a una altura suficiente para que los dos puedan alcanzar el contenido. Morisuke apuesta que no llegarán a la puerta cuando ya se habrán terminado todo.

—Oye, ¿y no quieres hacer…?— la frase de Kuroo queda en el aire. Por un instante cree que lo está haciendo a posta para meterse con él, pero se fija con más detenimiento y se da cuenta que esa expresión de disgusto no es fingida. No entiende bien qué está pasando pero dirige su atención al mismo lugar que Kuroo y un parpadeo le basta para comprender— menuda mierda.

Aunque la frase sale de labios de Kuroo, bien pudo haberla dicho él. Porque ahí frente a ellos está Daishou Suguru. El capitán de Nohebi e idiota de turno, la última persona que tanto él como Kuroo querrían ver. Morisuke aún recuerda con exactitud cuando lo conoció, estaban en primer año de preparatoria. Era un partido de práctica y fue la primera vez que vio a Kuroo perder realmente la paciencia.

—Meh. Hoy día dejan entrar al cine a cualquiera— Daishou termina la frase con una mueca. Está mirando a Kuroo como si quisiera echarle el refresco que tiene en las manos en toda la cara. Morisuke ya está preparado para contener a Kuroo como pueda para evitar un escándalo, pero él le sorprende porque en lugar de responder enseguida lo primero que hace es llevarse otro puñado de palomitas a la boca. Así con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Daishou.

—¿Son tus amigos Suguru?— sólo cuando escucha aquella voz femenina, Morisuke se da cuenta que Daishou está acompañado.

Se fija en la chica a su lado, lleva lo que parece ser un vestido negro bajo aquella chaqueta color azul. El pelo largo le cae sobre los hombros y los mira a ambos de manera curiosa. A diferencia de su acompañante, ella parece relajada e incluso hay un amago de sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué? ¡No!— Daishou dice aquello con tanta devoción que Morisuke pone sus ojos en blanco. La chica no hace más que reír, seguro encuentra muy encantador aquel tono tan tajante. Él duda mucho encontrar algo mínimamente ‘encantador’ en Daishou, pero si la chica está ahí a su lado, debe encontrarle algunas cualidades.

—¿Y les gustó la película?— lo más curioso de todo es que ella parece haber ignorado el tono de Daishou y les continúa hablando a ambos como si de verdad todos fueran amigos. Morisuke deja de prestar atención al bote de palomitas y dibuja una sonrisa en los labios. No deja de ser hilarante que la chica tenga toda la pinta de ser una persona decente. Contrasta demasiado con Daishou, quien se remueve incómodo a su lado.

—Nos encantó, ¿cierto, Yaku?— Kuroo no demora en responder, sonriéndoles a ambos sin miramientos. En contraste con hace unos segundos, ahora parece encantado con esta conversación. Conociéndolo, no desaprovechará la oportunidad de meterse abiertamente con Daishou— me pareció verte cuando entramos en la sala, pero creí que estaba en un error. Pensé que te daban miedo este tipo de películas.

La reacción de Daishou es instantánea. Hace una mueca de disgusto, mirando a Kuroo como si quisiera maldecirlo. Morisuke se lleva el último puñado de palomitas a la boca, que mastica con rapidez mientras no quita la vista de Daishou. Lo hace para concentrarse en ello e impedir de alguna forma las ganas que tiene de reírse a carcajadas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Mika y yo teníamos planeado venir desde hace tiempo. Yo no sabía que tú…— por un instante, la vista de Daishou se detiene en él. Morisuke siente un peso muerto en el estómago y un escalofrío recorre su espalda. Echa los hombros hacia atrás y alza la barbilla, mirándolo desafiante. Está seguro que en cualquier momento Daishou dirá alguna estupidez y tendrá que controlarse para no hacer una escena en medio de toda esa gente.

—Yaku y yo compramos los boletos hace una semana— Morisuke se olvida de Daishou y su mueca de disgusto en cuanto siente la mano de Kuroo sobre su hombro. Es un roce cálido que por instinto le hace girarse hacia él. Kuroo está sonriendo, la vista fija en Daishou y su acompañante— lo invité porque la verdad, él es mucho más valiente que yo.

Es el típico comentario que brota de labios de Kuroo con naturalidad y que Morisuke no sabe cómo procesar. Agradece que Daishou esté más ocupado mirando a Kuroo para notar tanto el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sí se siente algo expuesto porque la chica, Mika, se queda mirándolo con mucha más curiosidad que antes. Su intercambio de miradas no dura mucho pero juraría que la chica le sonríe al final, antes de apoyar la barbilla en el hombro de Daishou para llamar su atención.

Morisuke no escucha qué susurra ella en el oído de Daishou, pero éste parece encontrarlo muy gracioso porque se ríe. Resulta casi perturbador, él no recuerda haber visto aquella expresión en su rostro. Parece como si por un instante Daishou dejara su papel de déspota y tramposo para convertirse en un adolescente como cualquier otro. La forma en que mira a Mika es muy sentida, como si la muchacha fuese lo más preciado para él.

Definitivamente, esta escena encaja a la perfección en la película que terminó minutos atrás.

—Bueno, creo que nosotros ya nos vamos. Tenemos una reserva esperándonos y tampoco queremos interrumpir su cita— Daishou lo dice así tan rápido, que no le da tiempo de reaccionar. Se queda pensando en el espasmo recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras mira cómo Daishou coloca una mano alrededor de la cintura de Mika.

La chica le sonríe a ambos, una despedida silenciosa que Morisuke percibe borrosa pues siente que le fallan las rodillas. Se queda mirando cómo se alejan, sus siluetas perdiéndose entre la multitud, en dirección a la salida del cine.

Todavía se siente mareado, pero la presencia de Kuroo sigue ahí, estática a su lado y es como una fuerza que lo atrae. Por eso se gira hacia él, aunque se siente incapaz de mantenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo. Es la manera en que Kuroo le está sonriendo, tiene los ojos brillantes y los labios entreabiertos. Morisuke reconoce ese gesto, sabe que está a punto de decir alguna tontería. Es más consciente que nunca del pulso que agita sus venas, la cara de Kuroo inclinándose levemente hacia él.

Odia que las palabras de Daishou estén haciendo estragos en sus nervios. ¿Por qué no lo mandó a la mierda cuando pudo? ¿Por qué dejó que bromeara sobre citas? ¿Por qué aceptó venir aquí con Kuroo? ¿Por qué sigue preguntándose si esto es una cita?

Este es un claro de ejemplo que su vida está llena de pequeñas malas decisiones.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!— exclama, incapaz ya de contenerse. Ni siquiera está seguro de qué está negando. La única respuesta que obtiene es una risita despreocupada, Kuroo encogiéndose de hombros y colocando una mano en la espalda de Morisuke.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso te sentiste muy ofendido, Yakkun?— hay algo en la risa de Kuroo, es como un tintineo que le provoca una opresión en el pecho. Por un momento está convencido que está ofendido, pero Kuroo le da un empujoncito en la espalda, haciéndolo dar un par de pasos al frente.

Morisuke sigue pensando en ello, mientras se acercan también a la salida.

 

**

 

Kuroo deja caer el bote vacío de palomitas en el primer basurero con el que se cruzan al salir del cine. Los dos están en un peligroso silencio que está a punto de causarle a Morisuke una crisis de ansiedad. Le gustaría estar exagerando, pero en este momento no hay nada más cerca a la realidad.

Caminan en silencio, al principio sólo está siguiendo los pasos de Kuroo. Pero cuando deja de sólo seguir sus instintos, se da cuenta que en realidad están caminando en dirección contraria a la estación del metro.

Está a punto de comentarlo, pero no se atreve a mirar a Kuroo a la cara. Cada paso que da, incrementa su sensación de asfixia.

—Kuroo…

Éste reacciona enseguida, girándose hacia él y encontrando sus miradas. Morisuke se muerde el labio inferior, la angustia acumulada en su garganta. Kuroo enarca ambas cejas, haciéndole un gesto para que continúe. Él se siente expuesto otra vez, en especial porque están en la mitad de la acera, mientras la gente pasa a su alrededor, recordándole que el resto del mundo sigue ahí.

—Lo siento— dice por fin, labios apretados en un gesto de arrepentimiento. Es incapaz de mirar a Kuroo mientras dice aquello, así que se detiene de golpe, encajando la vista en sus pies.

Odia esa sensación de sentirse diminuto y expuesto. Lo peor de todo es que con Kuroo este tipo de situaciones se repiten con demasiada frecuencia. Ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Morisuke se concentra en el murmullo de los peatones, el sonido de los autos pasando por la calle y busca fuerzas para alzar de nuevo la vista hacia Kuroo. Cuando finalmente lo hace, le sorprende darse cuenta que le está sonriendo. Un gesto demasiado transparente para tratarse de un truco o mucho menos de una broma.

Kuroo avanza un par de pasos hacia él, destruyendo cualquier rastro de espacio personal. Él contiene la respiración porque es uno de esos momentos en que lo único claro es que tiene la mente en blanco.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Acaso temes haber arruinado nuestra cita, Yakkun?— hace eso de nuevo, de arrastrar las palabras con tranquilidad como si las tuviera todas consigo. Kuroo tiene ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y Morisuke sólo puede pensar en una cosa, en cómo tiene los labios todavía entreabiertos. Su corazón está rugiendo con tanta fuerza en su interior que puede competir sin problemas con las bocinas de los autos que pasan cerca de ambos.

Por enésima vez en la semana, se siente estúpido. Parece casi un insulto que Kuroo acabe riéndose en su cara, incluso cuando ni siquiera pretende burlarse de él.

No sabe bien de dónde viene aquella ola repentina de enfado. Tal vez es toda la incertidumbre por no saber con exactitud si esta invitación era una cita. O quizás sólo está enfadado consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes y dejarle a Kuroo el privilegio de reírse abiertamente de su ignorancia.

—¿Y cómo se supone que iba a saberlo? ¡Sólo era una ida al cine! ¿Qué querías que pensara?— la brisa fría cosquilleando sus mejillas es una clara señal que empieza a hacerse tarde. Morisuke sabe que está sonrojado, debe estar haciendo el ridículo una vez más y se pregunta cuál será su récord para el final de la noche.

Una parte de él quiere preguntarle a Kuroo por qué están teniendo esta conversación en medio de la calle. Pero luego se da cuenta que así ha sido su relación de toda la vida. Son como dos fuerzas chocando y acomodándose una a la otra, para después darse cuenta que no solamente son compatibles, sino que nacieron para entenderse.

Kuroo humedece sus labios, todavía hay un amago de sonrisa en su expresión. Él se siente extasiado, su corazón palpitando con fuerza pero ahora movido por algo más que angustia. Allí en cada golpeteo, hay esperanza y también deseo.

—Lo sé. Debí besarte mientras te morías de miedo en la película. Al menos te habría calmado— por más que Kuroo use un tono natural, Morisuke se atraganta, ahogado en sus propios pensamientos. El peso de las palabras de Kuroo oprime con fuerza su estómago, aturdiéndolo e incapacitándolo por completo.

Quiere pensar rápido, pero ni su cerebro ni tampoco su cuerpo le responden. Todavía procesa lo que acaba de escuchar. Kuroo pensó en besarlo cuando estaban en el cine. Aquella idea no lo abandona, es la fuerza que mueve sus brazos, extendiéndolos en dirección a Kuroo. Morisuke actúa por impulso, siguiendo el camino que le muestra el incesante golpeteo en su pecho.

Cuando alza la vista hacia Kuroo se siente completamente estúpido, porque ya sabe lo que va a pasar. Y también porque no puede evitar pensar que va a recibir su primer beso de verdad en medio de las calles de Nerima. Nada romántico ni cuidado, sino espontáneo y demasiado efusivo. Justo como su relación con Kuroo.

—Kuroo…

—Ven aquí— Kuroo tira de él por la cintura. Morisuke se pone de puntitas de pie para alcanzar sus labios y mientras cierra los ojos, le echa los brazos al cuello.

Mantiene el equilibrio ayudado por los brazos de Kuroo, que lo arropan en un gesto cálido y muy intenso. Aún escucha el murmullo de la gente caminando por la acera, pero en ese momento deja de ser tan consciente de sí mismo. Está más concentrado en los labios de Kuroo aferrados a los suyos, como si no importara nada más en el mundo.

Sonríe para sus adentros, el cosquilleo burbujeando en todo su cuerpo.

Sí, definitivamente es una cita.

 

***

 

Aunque se hace tarde, ambos acaban en un parque que queda a un par de cuadras del cine. También les queda a mano la estación del metro, pero en este momento eso no podría importarle menos. Incluso si volver más tarde implica que sus padres se enfaden con él. Considera enviarles un mensajes para decirles que llegará un poco después de lo esperado, pero Kuroo desvía su atención cuando le pide que tomen asiento en una de las bancas del parque.

Le hace caso, sentándose a su lado sin pronunciar palabra. Está esperando que sea Kuroo quien hable, pero con sorpresa se da cuenta que está disfrutando del silencio. Que la muda compañía de Kuroo es más que suficiente, en especial mientras aún le arden los labios después de aquel beso.

Morisuke se fija en sus pies, muy juntos sobre el césped del parque. Cuando siente la mano de Kuroo sobre su espalda, ni siquiera puede decir que está sorprendido. Lleva unos cuantos minutos en silencio esperando el primer acercamiento.

—Esto será un secreto, ¿cierto?— aunque su cuerpo busca por instinto la cercanía de Kuroo, la pregunta sale de sus labios sin que él pueda detenerla. No sabe bien por qué, quizás es su cerebro, demasiado disperso, que aún no sabe por dónde empezar una conversación después de un beso. Pero se arrepiente porque suena como la típica pregunta que puede volverse un reproche. Para su fortuna, lo que obtiene por respuesta automática es la risa de Kuroo.

—A menos que quieras contarle a Lev y el resto de tus problemáticos _kouhais_ sobre esto— se ríe abiertamente, aún más cuando Morisuke le responde con una mueca de espanto.

—¡No! Por supuesto que no, pero en realidad me refería a…

—Puede ser nuestro secreto, por ahora— Kuroo lo interrumpe, adivinando sus pensamientos y entrelazando sus manos. El roce es suave, pero lo suficiente para que Morisuke sienta el rostro arder. También busca las palabras para preguntarle si esto significa que oficialmente están saliendo. Lleva una semana asumiendo que están en una cita y no está seguro si quiere repetir la angustia durante siete días más.

—Kuroo, pero entonces…

—Cuando digo nuestro, quiero decir que vamos a tener segunda cita, por lo menos— de nuevo, Kuroo parece adivinar su pensamiento. Está sonriendo abiertamente, le brillan los ojos y por instinto Morisuke entrelaza con más fuerza sus dedos. Se detiene mientras mira sus manos entrelazadas, la de Kuroo cubre casi por completo la suya, como recordatorio de su baja estatura. Empieza a preguntarse cuánto tardará Kuroo en recordarle lo pequeño que es ahora que van a pasar más tiempo juntos y tan cerca. La única ventaja es que podrá desquitarse a besos a partir de ahora— ¿Qué dices? No harás que me arrodille para que aceptes, Yakkun…

—¡No, Kuroo!— tan absorto está en sus propios pensamientos que aquella última frase de Kuroo le provoca un sobresalto. Lo mira casi aterrado a pesar que él se está riendo de nuevo. Lo peor es que el muy gracioso hace ademán de levantarse de la banca, quizás para fingir que va a arrodillarse. Para impedir que haga alguna tontería, Morisuke tira de él, empujándolo hasta el punto que sus narices se chocan.

Los brazos de Kuroo lo arropan de nuevo, empujándolo un poco más contra el respaldar de la banca. Morisuke abre la boca pero lo único que sale de su garganta es un gemido que muere en los labios de Kuroo. El segundo beso es más caótico que el primero, su nariz todavía le duele. Pero todo se compensa al sentir las manos de Kuroo masajeando su espalda. Tiene ganas de decirle lo mucho que lo quiere, a pesar que le haga perder la paciencia. Espera trasmitir todo aquello que siente en ese beso.

Cuando finalmente se separan, busca a tientas una de las manos de Kuroo. Entrelaza sus manos de nuevo, sintiendo un cosquilleo placentero en las mejillas. La sonrisa de Kuroo ilumina todo a su alrededor y Morisuke se siente la persona más afortunada de Tokio.

—En la segunda cita, yo invito— se apresura a decir, tan seguro de sí mismo como puede estarlo con la mirada de Kuroo sobre él. Está sonriéndole, parece igualmente dichoso y asiente moviendo la cabeza, aceptando sus términos.

—Te dejaré en la ruina— le promete, alzando ambas cejas en actitud desafiante. Sonríe mostrando todos los dientes, Morisuke cargándose de indignación.

Pero esta vez se aprovecha de los privilegios de estar en una cita y lo silencia con un beso. Kuroo corresponde con igual intensidad, ambos sellando una promesa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre todo feedback es bienvenido, la cajita de comentarios también está abierta a cualquier chillido sobre kuroyaku, porque no me puedo cansar de estos dos.


End file.
